


Nuestro intangible ser

by Lizie_CoBlack



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Daiki un saco de hormonas cambiantes, Demasiado feliz., Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Mpreg-Daiki Aomine, Lime, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Smut, Son una familia que hacen escenas en los supermercados., Taiga en un tipo muy feliz, UkeMine, Y él no está seguro de su embarazo pero lo está, top!Kagami
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:12:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6421663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizie_CoBlack/pseuds/Lizie_CoBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami y Aomine deciden agrandar su familia y Daiki será el portador. Un embarazo no es nada fácil y el viaje de Aomine para aceptarlo apenas estaba comenzando.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nuestro intangible ser

**Author's Note:**

> **¡Hola!**
> 
> **Disclaimer:** estos personajes no son míos. El universo Kuroko no Basuke pertenece a Tadatoshi Fukimaji. Imagen: Pixiv id: 1868696. Yo solo me divierto creando fics.
> 
> Escrito para _"el mes de drabbles"_ del grupo de FB AoKaga 5x10.
> 
>  **Advertencias:** MPreg. Top!Kagami. Lime. UkeMine (y sí, es MPreg)…

 

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

_**Nuestro intangible ser** _

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

I

* * *

Daiki se mira al espejo, buscando, tratando de encontrar la diferencia, no la encuentra. Ahí está, el mismo, como siempre. Su piel canela, abdomen plano, pectorales marcados. Es solamente él. La incertidumbre regresa. Es lo que deseaban, estaba bien… _está bien_. Los cambios cuando son esperados se llevaban mejor ¿verdad? Chasque la lengua, la mirada en el espejo le muestra molestia (para los conocedores otro sentimiento se esconde en ella) la ignora, da media vuelta y sale del baño enrollándose la toalla.

Lo suyo no es pensar detenidamente, no lo es.

II

* * *

Lo nota.

No es la primera vez, ni siquiera es demasiado evidente, únicamente sucede, como muchas otras cosas. Otra migaja más en el camino. Su pecho se calienta, se le anuda el estómago con cierto nerviosismo.

Un pequeño abultamiento, poco notorio, está seguro que su pareja no se ha dado cuenta, a contra luz y de lado se podría distinguir, así diminuto, intangible. Se le va el aire, momentáneamente pierde la realidad y esta lo golpea de vuelta con mucha fuerza. Es real, aunque no lo pueda ver, está allí, en ese ínfimo cambio en su pareja.

—Maldita sea, BaKagami, ¿quieres dejar de hacer eso? —el ponte grito de disgusto le dio de lleno junto a su deportivo en la frente, por respuesta su espalda impactó en el suelo.

Y aunque la frente le escosa y la cabeza le punce, no dejará de hacerlo, sonreír tan grande como no lo ha hecho desde que Aomine dijo el sí frente al juez y firmó el acta de matrimonio.

III

* * *

Se siente caliente, como el crio que ya no es. Su mano duele por mantener el frenético movimiento de su muñeca, acaricia su glande con suavidad y fuerza, suspira al tiempo que hace una mueca, no le satisface, no le llena, ha perdido el tiempo que lleva masturbándose sin correrse. Ni el material de Kagami en sus fantasías le sirve, quiere al original, mordiéndole los testículos, mientras le acaricia con su callosa mano al tiempo que sus dedos le preparan. Su entrada se contrae deseosa. Gruñe. Cuánto maldito tiempo le va a hacer esperar.

—Trae tu caliente trasero aquí —los balbuceos de Kagami no le importan. —No me interesa que dejes a tu hermano plantado, te quiero a ti aquí, ahora. —Escuchar su respiración al oído, aun distorsionado por el móvil le enciende, se arquea enterrando la cara en la almohada de Kagami, impregnándose de su ahora, tiembla. —Mmm… —gime—. Estoy tan caliente que solo te deseo enterrado en mi culo hasta hacerme perder la razón… —sus dedos abriendo paso por su canal allanan el camino para lo que vendrá; Taiga jadea ronco en ese tono que indica lo excitado que le hace sentir.

La línea se corta y lo sabe, pronto estará aquí.

IV

* * *

Daiki observa su vientre con una mueca muy molesta. Su cuerpo era la representación de un Adonis —era—, maldita sea, él no puede con esto, lo está sobrepasando. Sus ropas le aprietan y no hace mucho que las había comprado. Está panzón —literalmente—. Y que Taiga se le quede mirando a su estómago como su nuevo fetiche no ayuda para nada…

Olfatea una y otra vez oteando al aire ese sabroso olor que llega a su habitación huele a magdalenas, saliva en reacción, porque sabe que habrá una malteada de chocolate con fresa acompañándolas. No es necesario que Taiga lo llame, camina a la cocina mientras se soba el estómago en una mezcla de añoranza, antojo y complacencia. La sonrisa con la que es recibido se le antoja irresistible aunque no más que la merienda en la mesa, ignorando a su pareja se sienta y da un bocado. Esto definitivamente era la gloria.

V

* * *

—Daiki, amor, ¿qué es lo que pasa? —un puñetazo en el rostro es lo que recibe. —Mierda—. Masculla entre dientes, el gancho de Daiki solo se había hecho más fuerte con los años. Con los ojos llorosos para obtener otro impacto, solo que esta vez más doloroso y en sentido figurado.

Lágrimas escurren por el moreno rostro, su expresión de sorpresa le gana a otro sentimiento más cálido. Su existencia es auténtica por mucho que lo haya querido olvidar o hacerse ciego a los cambios en él, está dentro de él, viviendo. Moquea, la vergüenza fluyendo por su cuerpo al hacer tal escena en el súper mercado. Todo demasiado dramático y emotivo para su gusto y persona. No puede detener el llanto ni la felicidad que lo embarga. Las manos impacientes de Kagami le sostienen el rostro, con dedos toscos le apartan las lágrimas, no pregunta no obstante su cara refleja la preocupación que siente por su atípica actitud.

—Es tu culpa, maldición —se queja con voz rasposa.

Toma la mano de Taiga y la coloca en su costado, ahí donde su pequeña creación se mueve dando muestra de su existencia. Kagami jadea e inmediatamente sonríe tan grande que Daiki lo único que piensa es en besarlo y lo hace. Le roba el aliento con sus labios poniendo en ese beso todos los sentimientos que no pude expresar.

Están en el súper mercado haciendo la escena del año, allí con Kagami —y sobre todo él— reconociendo por fin a su bebé, eso es exclusivamente importante lo que deseaban desde hace algún tiempo ya, una muestra tangible de su amor, que importa el lugar y a si a alguien más lo hacía bien podía irse a la mierda.

 

**Author's Note:**

> **Gracias por leer.**
> 
> Me encantaría que si lo leyeron me dejaran un comentario, de qué estuvo mal o qué necesito mejorar o quizá de lo que les gusto, sean respetuosos eso sí.
> 
> Daiki embarazado, eso se me hace tan extrañamente atractivo… Fue un placer escribir KagaAoKaga para el grupo, nos veremos para los próximos retos.
> 
> No sé si esté muy fuera de carácter. Espero que no, aunque es muy probable que así sea.
> 
> No está beteado, lo hice lo más limpio posible, deseo que se entienda y no tenga tantos errores ortográficos, de no ser así una disculpa.
> 
> Bueno, espero que les gustara.
> 
> Saludos.
> 
> Lizie.


End file.
